Cold Ideyals: Part One
by Shinra-Turk
Summary: Reala's been imprisioned, NiGHTS is back in the Dream world, and a plot is underway involving a mystery that will question exactly who the two JesterStyle Nightmaren are. Takes place shortly after NiGHTS into Dreams. Reviews appriciated. :P CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The Begining

_**Cold Ideyals:**_

_**Part One**_

* * *

Author's Note: Totally revised and edited everything. Please read and review (you know you want to).

In this story, which takes place after the events of the game, I'm assuming that you know the game's and the archie comic's ending (**SPOILER!** :That NiGHTS becomes reality).

It's pretty important to this story, though you won't find out why for a little while.

Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS into Dreams or any characters in this fanfiction, with the exception of Kaze

* * *

_**Preface**_

The stars glowed faintly over a little town. Everyone there seemed to be hurrying off to bed to begin their slumber and, therefore, their dreams.

That's what it all started with: a dream. From that the two new worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare were created. These places have lasted for centuries; as long as man has. They're the channels of dreams. Everyone's been to these worlds, but few know them by their true names.

It is in these worlds where creatures, only thought up by the imagination live, the Nightopians, and Nightmarens. It is in these worlds where the truth behind reality is held...

**PART 1**

**Yellow Ideya: Hope **

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Eternity away from any earthling, in the dead of Nightmare, stood a floating fortress long ago dreamed up by some young child wishing for a castle like the ones he had often read about. In his slumber he had frequently visited this place, but, as he grew, so did his pure white castle, and slowly, it's walls turned from a snowy shade to blacked ash, and, as the boy, died the castle moved from his imagination to the dark world of Nightmare where it became the center of attraction for all Nightmaren of rank.

Near its darkened surface, on the dead grass below, stood a structure much like the Parthadon of Earth, but smaller in size, and with only four columns holding it up. The Nightmaren called the creation an Ideya Palace. Everyone in both Nightmare and Nightopia knew that once you walked into the Ideya Palace, you would become less reality then even a dream, the only thing that would let you become free of the capture was the touch of a human soul. This did not worry either group of slumbering dream creatures, for only one true Ideya Palace existed on each Dream World, the others having long ago lost the ability to hold anything of substance. And both of working ones them already held a prisoner.

"Why do you worry Reala? You will be released soon." Down, near the darkness of the Nightmare Ideya Palace was a tall dream figure, her eyes were the color of ash, her face porcelain. On her head she wore a 'jester-style' hat that was silver and black in color, the same shades as her odd dream-woven clothing. The Nightmaren within the Ideya capture grimaced. The black slits that were the pupils of his eyes grew smaller as he studied her.

"You don't even know why I'm in here!" He hissed, his voice, though soft, reverberating throughout the dark world of Nightmare.

She smiled, showing white teeth, each small and sharp, the edges covered in a reddish-brown substance that Reala took for blood.

Reala blinked his eyes slowly and adjusted his similarly styled red and black jester hat before turning away. "Is NiGHTS meeting the same fate?" He asked, willing his voice not to betray any emotion.

The female Nightmaren allowed herself once again to grin and bear her ugly teeth. "Hmmm? And why should I tell you? What will you..." She paused. "...Give me... In return?"

Reala spun around, his cerulean eyes ablaze. "Bitch!" He snarled. "After all I've done for you, you have the audacity to ask for more!" Spit flew from his thin lips and his yellow claw-like fingers curled into tight fists.

"Awww, is Reala angry with Kaze?" Her words laced with a mocking tone, which Reala found horribly annoying.

"Kaze," He brought his voice down to a low whisper, "had better give me the information I requested or she'll meet the same fate her Nighmaren friends did when they crossed me before."

Kaze's mouth curled down into a frown. She averted her eyes from Reala's and glanced around at the dead forestry around them before continuing. "No, he hasn't been freed yet... Some humans from the Walking World found the Nightopian Ideya Palace, but he wasn't able to convince them to free him." Still not meeting Reala's eyes, she pushed off the ground and hovered a few feet above it before slowly ascending towards the black sky. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you out. Humans always journey to our world. All I need to do is lead them in the right direction." She called back before disappearing into the sky.

After a few moments a small smile played against the cold-hearted Nightmaren's face. "Yes, my dear," He murmured. "I'm sure you will get me out. However, the end of my captivity marks the end of your life." He let this thought stay with him as the world of Nightmare was entered by dreamers for the first time that night.

* * *

Ending Notes: 

I didn't change that much Oh well, it's for the better. Editing and revising a piece of work while keeping the same 'feel' to the work is annoying as hell. --

I fixed the while Palace / Capture fiasco though. :P


	2. The Philosopher

**Cold Ideyals**

Part One: Yellow Ideyal

Chapter Two: The Philosopher

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I totally revamped the first chapter. :P so go and check that one out if you want, it's actually readable now! Oh, and I meant for this to be a Reala-centric fic, but I was going over the plot again and realized that I can't really do what I wanted to without including him as a main character for at least a chapter or so.

Oh yes, and one person wondered why I made Kaze both ugly and a Jester Nightmaren. Well, I guess I just think that Reala would have cohorts that were all that pretty, and frankly, I couldn't imagine a Shleep saying some of the things she says to him. XD Who knows though, maybe there's a reason why Kaze is ugly... :P

Waking World: I actually don't remember if it was called the "Waking" or "Walking," but it's the non-dream world.

* * *

It wasn't as if NiGHTS had never been inside an Ideyal Palace before. In fact, for many months he had lived inside one, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for any human soul to touch and therefore free him.

But that had been a long time ago. Almost two years on the waking world since the children Claris and Elliot had freed him, though hardly any time had passed in the dream worlds, NiGHTS felt the effect of time's passage well enough considering that, for quite some time, he had once again become a dream.

In fact, last time he checked he had become a reality and could peacefully live in the waking world. So "_why,_" he wondered, "_am I stuck in Nightmare again?_"

"I've heard of dreams becoming reality but never of reality becoming dreams," NiGHTS muttered, lounging with his back against of the Ideyal's cream-colored pillars. Time passed differently for the dream world, and since his return to a state of what he, sometimes jokingly, liked to call "un-reality," he assumed that at least a century had passed in the Waking World.

That was unfortunate. He had wanted to see more of the world, which had the ability to change. He wanted to see people's lives unfold. He was tired of the unchanging Nightmare and Nightopia. The worlds were in fact created by humans, yet it seemed that human fears and desires never really changed, and so neither did the Dream Worlds, and it wasn't as if he could see an actual life change in his worlds.

Nightmaren and Nightopians weren't born: they were dreamed up and they couldn't gain knowledge or change, because they were already created with all of the knowledge they contained and the personality that they were going to have. No matter what.

NiGHTS sighed. He hadn't realized how bored he had become in Nightmare before Wizeman's fall. He now understood a bit more about why he had originally rebelled against Wizeman. Before he thought that the Perfect Dreamer Wizeman had ordered them to capture's words, "There's so much more inside of you," had been correct, and that's why he now fought for the 'Pians, but now he wondered.

"_I am exactly what someone has made me._" The words flew through his mind like a bizarre mantra, which he had heard before, though he knew not where.

As NiGHTS stared ahead into the bleak winter of Frozen Bell, his mind raced back to something he had heard Wizeman say long ago on the day he was dreamt up.

"_Everything in this world comes from dreams. No one is truly born, no one truly dies. Nothing changes because nothing really exists. We, Nightmarens, are created with ideals, and we'll die with the same ideals and even those are determined by our dreamers_."

"If that's true," NiGHTS wondered aloud, perplexed by the paradox of his one-time superior's words, "Then who dreamed up me?"

* * *

NiGHTS' philosophical quandary didn't escape Reala, who had long ago decided that his life wasn't really 'life' at all, and because of that he wasn't to be held back by the normal moral standards that he knew humans applied themselves to.

It was because of this that he was able to manipulate that human girl into freeing him so easily, and then showed her a little piece of Hell before letting her go into the Waking World.

Now he flew gracefully above his domain, the Stick Canyon, searching for Kaze. He both smiled and narrowed his scarred eyes as his dipped into a drill dash and sped up.

"Where is that little brat?" He hissed to himself, leveling off after passing the white Ideya Capture. He slowed a bit more and let his feet trail to the ground, the tips touching the rocky surface below him.

Out in the distance he could see the sloping of the dusty hills that made up his home and the perpetual construction that seemed to always be continuing near the blue Ideya Capture. In the background he could hear some 'Maren' chattering away.

Reala listened closely, waiting to hear what they had to say. He thought it strange that Kaze wasn't in this area. She'd called Stick Canyon her home ever since he could remember.

"Damn." He muttered, his voice sounding like a snake's hiss. Reala doubted that she would betray him since she had been bonded to him ever since she was little, though much to his dismay.

So he couldn't understand- "Why isn't she here?" The 'Maren's roar echoed over Nightmare and the chattering stopped.

Angry, Reala turned from the blue Ideya Capture to the silence behind him.

"Eep!" A little squeal followed his turn and the 'Maren realized that it wasn't other inhabitants of Nightmare that he had been listening to, but instead-

"Pians!" Reala screeched, outrage showing up plainly on his pale face. "Freaks!"

"Eek!" The twin Pians cried out again, quickly flying backwards, fear enveloping their tiny frames; however, Reala was much faster than either of the two inhabitants of Nightopia, and his claw-like fingers quickly shredded the closet one's wings. Then, when he was sure it could no longer escape, he flung it aside so he could catch its partner.

At once the 'Maren's anger exploded; nothing was going his way. "_First the failed mission, then Kaze's disappearance, and now these little "freaks" in my domain, _MY _domain!_" he thought angrily.

And as the Pians were slaughtered in the 'Maren's rage, far off, in a place much colder than the canyon, a different 'Maren was about to realize why he had been brought back into dreams.

* * *

Ending Note: Yes, I realize that many of the philosophical ideas presented in this chapter contradict what actually happens with the characters. You'll see why later. Oh, and the story will pick up pace now that Reala has been freed. :P

Expect a cute, little cloaked maniac in the next chapter!

Yeah. The next chapter will be better --. I promise!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter:P :hands out cookies:


End file.
